


The Wonderous Tales of Pawpa and Peter

by SamTheSnake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Daddy Kink, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plushie Fucking, misuse of stuffies, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheSnake/pseuds/SamTheSnake
Summary: Small ficlet in which Tony misuses a panda stuffie to pleasure Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 146





	The Wonderous Tales of Pawpa and Peter

**Author's Note:**

> These are fictional characters which I do not own. This ficlet was enabled by some great friends over on the Writer Buddies discord server, thank you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals!

Peter shifted his weight anxiously from foot to foot, watching Tony survey his room intently. His eyes scoured the room, as if he was trying to find something in particular. Tony’s eyes landed on his wall of posters, snickering softly to himself as he read off the science puns, he continued to look around, nodding at Peter’s molecular model and smiling at his countless science trophies. Peter’s cheeks flushed when Tony’s gaze met that of Pawpa, his soft battered panda stuffie. Tony’s eyes seemed to soften, “nice room kid, take a picture of it in your mind, it’ll never feel quite like this again.” 

Tony shuffled forward, anticipating Peter’s needs. Tony held him close to his chest for what seemed like ages, and Peter allowed the soft hum of the reactor to lull him into a sense of security. Peter tilted his chin up, sealing his lips with Tony’s in a gentle brush. 

Tony murmured against his lips, “why don’t we give your childhood bedroom a sendoff, a last farewell?” 

Peter blushed crimson, “w-what are you thinking of?”

Tony unfastened Peter’s belt, pulling his boxers and pants down to his ankles as he stroked Peter’s soft cock. Then, he pushed him onto the small simple bed and climbed atop him. Tony littered Peter’s thighs with soft open-mouthed kisses and nibbles as Peter’s cock began to chub up quickly, gaining interest in Tony’s ministrations. Tony let his tongue tease the smooth skin of Peter’s groin. Peter squirmed and flushed, curling his toes as he thrust his hips up in an attempt to get Tony to pay attention to his cock. Peter thrashed his head when Tony wrapped his lips around his cock, making direct eye contact with Pawpa. Shame pooled into his stomach, it was absolutely filthy to be doing this in his childhood bedroom, with his stuffie watching. 

“Awww you gonna cry for me baby boy?”

Tony looked over Peter’s shoulder at what had grasped his boy’s attention, gazing upon Peter’s panda plushie. Pulling it by the leg, Tony exclaimed, “look at this worn out fella! Must have had him for ages, jeez his poor ear looks thoroughly abused, you gnaw on him?”

Peter jerked the soft toy into his chest, “names Pawpa, d-don’t hold him upside down, doesn’t like it” he added softly. 

Tony smiled benevolently at Peter, “m’ sorry bun bun, didn’t know he didn’t like it, wanna show me what he does like?”

Peter’s flush went well past his chest now, both sets of cheeks a bright flaming red, the tears which had threatened to spill past his lash line stained his cheeks now. Tony grasped, the teddy, Pawpa by his torso, trailing the soft toy over Peter’s body, letting the soft fur kiss his skin in an erratic pattern. Peter bit his knuckles and hid his face in the crook of his elbow, embarrassed and overwhelmed. 

Tony let Pawpa rest on Peter’s torso between them, he drew Peter’s arms away from his face and cooed, “oh darling, there’s no reason to hide from me, let daddy see his pretty boy.”

Tony distracted Peter by peppering his face with soft kisses as he trailed the teddy further down, letting it glide against Peter’s hard length. 

Peter mewled, “daddyyyyyyy, s-soft, s’ a lot,” he whimpered out between shallow uneven breaths. 

Tony pushed two of his fingers into Peter’s mouth to pacify him, and the boy lapped at them lazily. Tony continued to tease the sensitive skin of his groin with Pawpa, Peter’s oldest and most precious childhood toy. He let the touches become more intense, increasing the pressure and letting the strokes form a rhythm. Splaying his hand on Peter’s soft belly, Tony pinned him to the bed and rubbed the stuffie’s soft fur firmly against Peter as his whines and moans grew noisier, his face stained with tears, and his eyes rimmed red. Peter clenched his toes tightly, pressing his heels into the mattress and rutting up into the toy, letting a fresh set of tears roll down his tears.

Tony stroked him through his climax, caressing him gently as he reassured him “shhh it’s okay baby, did so good for me, I’m so proud.”


End file.
